Doesn't Really matter
by YoominC16
Summary: ...what's on the outside because what's ugly to some is sexy to someone else Kane/Justin Gabriel slash AU!fic, some curse words, Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone named in this story. They are owned by the WWE, TNA and/or their respectiv****e parties nor do I make any money off of this. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Ready to have fun little bro." Mark said from the drivers side. Mark was driving behind his friends, following them to the club.<p>

"Oh yeah. Can't wait to party." Kane said, leaning back in the passenger seat. His week had been tough and he was ready to let go of all of the stress.

Mark made a couple of more rights followed by some lefts before finally pulling into a parking lot.

"Mark, I thought you said we were going to a club."

"This is a club." Mark states.

"This is a strip club."

"Same difference. Now come on." Mark says and grabs the door handle.

"No. I'm not going in there." Kane says and crosses his arms over his broad chest like a five year old who was have a tantrum might do. Mark turns and looks at him and rolls his eyes.

"Why?" Mark sighs.

"You know what happens every time we come here. You guys always end up getting dances and having a good time while I sit there and twiddle my thumbs because once the dancer sees my face, they make up some shit excuse and run away. Shallow bitches." Kane yells and looks out of the window.

"First of all, don't yell at me." Mark starts. "Secondly, if you are so worried about guys running away from you then why do you go to nightclubs?"

"Because nightclubs are dark and you can see my face but strip clubs are filled with lights…spotlights, strobe lights, headlights, lights, lights, lights." Kane goes off.

"Hey." Hunter bangs on the hood of the car. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Mark turns to Kane. "You're going inside with us and that's final." Mark opens the door. "Yeah, we're coming and if you bang on my hood again I'm gonna kick you ass."

Hunter smiled and banged on the hood before running off. Kane watched as Mark ran after Hunter. Kane sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Justin was finishing up his eyeliner when John came over.<p>

"Lookin' sexy Angel."

"Thanks JoMo." Justin said before putting the pencil down.

"You know what would make your look complete." JoMo said.

"What?" Justin asked, turning to look at John.

"Glitter!" John said and pulled out a tube of glitter.

Justin sighed. "Ew. I hate glitter. You know this."

"I hate glitter too but it gets me bigger tips." Justin cocked his eyebrow at John. "I'm serious. Would I really wear this shit if it didn't make me money?"

"Give me the damn glitter."

* * *

><p>"This place is hot." Hunter says as he watches a black-haired man walk away.<p>

"And bright." Kane scoffs.

"Stop complaining and try to have a good time." Mark says. He was getting tired of Kane's attitude. Kane would leave here with confidence if it was the last thing he did.

"Come on, lets go sit by the stage." Kevin says before walking towards the stage. The other men follow him and grab a seat.

"Mark-."

"Shut up and get your money out." Mark said to Kane. He wasn't listening to anymore complaining tonight.

The overhead lights went down and the announcer's voice came over the speakers. "Everybody please get your wallets out for our next dancer…Angel." The spotlight shone on a tan, young male. One hand on his hip, the other on his shoulder, and he had a shy look in his eye. He was wearing a white wife beater, white daisy duke type shorts that he had pulled down low so his red thong would show and Kane couldn't take his eyes off of him.

* * *

><p>Justin looked out into the crowd. He saw the hunger looks that all the men were giving him. If he was a steak, he would have been devoured by now. Justin walked across the stage. He grabbed the pole and the proceeded to do an Angel spin. As he spun he bent down and touched his toes before pulling himself back up and spinning down to the stage. This earned him some cat calls as well as some cash. He did a Gemini spin and more money was thrown on stage. He was about to take his top off but when he looked down and saw how much money was on the stage, he shook his head no and kept his top on. Men then began to throw their money on stage so Angel would take his top off and Angel obliged. As Angel took his shirt off, he felt someone staring at him, harder than usual. Angel looked around after he took his shirt off. He spotted the man. He was bald and big.<p>

Angel fell to his knees and unbuttoned his shorts but didn't take them off. He began to touch himself, which earned him a lot more cash or maybe it was the glitter on his abs. he didn't know. Angel began to crawl around the stage, stopping to let me put money in his shorts or in his thong. Angel kept crawling until he was in front of the bald man that was staring at him the hardest. He started to put on a little show for him.

* * *

><p>Kane couldn't believe the tan, young man had stopped in front of him and started dancing and touching himself. He was really in heaven.<p>

"Dude, he's putting on a show for you." Mark whispered to Kane.

"I know." Kane said, eyes never leaving Angel. "Did you plan this?"

"No. I've never seen this guy before." Mark started. "You gonna give the guy some money or are you going to just stare."

* * *

><p>Angel watched as the man went in his wallet and pulled out some money. He folded up and lean forward. Angel stopped moving so the man could put the money in his shorts but instead the man put the money in the front of his thong. Angel smiled before blowing a kiss at the man. Then the music stopped. Angel's set was over so he quickly picked up all of the money and his shirt and ran in the back. Angel dropped all of the money on his section of the vanity.<p>

"Damn you did good." JoMo started. "Told you. The glitter gets them every time."

"Yeah, I guess you were right…for once."

"Hey!"

Justin chuckled before grabbing the money out from the front of his boxers. "Damn, he gave me two hundred dollars."

"You know you have to give him a lap dance now." JoMo stated.

* * *

><p>Kane sat in the chair with a frown on his face and his arms crossed while he watched his friends. They were all enjoying their lap dances while he watched their drinks. If they were a group of girls, then he was the ugly fat one that they only hung out with because they felt sorry for them and they needed someone to watch their purses as they danced with hot guys. Kane sighed. He had thought about leaving but then he realized Mark had drove and had the key.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh there he is?" Justin said.<p>

JoMo frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's the only bald guy in here." Justin states.

"I take it back." JoMo starts. "You don't have to give him a lap dance."

"Why?" Justin asked, hand on his hip.

"Have you seen his face? Do you need glasses?"

Justin pushed him. "Don't talk about people, you don't even know him."

"I know that he's ugly."

"Whatever, I'm going to go dance for him."

* * *

><p>Kane felt a hand on the top of his head. He was about to go ape shit until he hear someone speak. "Why such a big frown big devil?" The hand was lifted off of his head as the man came into view. Kane's eyes widen. It was Angel.<p>

"I'm not frowning now." Kane said with a smile. Justin slid in his lap.

"Well, why were you frowning before? I thought I put on a great show for you tonight." Justin said sweetly.

"I'm not frowning because of that." Kane said. "I'm frowning because well you know."

"No, I don't know." Justin replies.

"All of my friends have been getting all of the play and I haven't because well…look at me."

"I'm looking at you and I don't see anything wrong."

"Don't lie." Kane said looking away.

"What's ugly to some can be sexy to someone else." Justin got off his lap and held out his hand. "Come on big devil. Let me show you how sexy the big beast look really is."

Kane grabbed his hand and followed him upstairs. Maybe looking like a monster had its ups.

* * *

><p>Mark watched as Kane followed the smaller man upstairs. He looked at the man sitting on his lap. "Thanks Shannon for telling me about Justin's fetish."<p>

"Yeah, Justin loves the big men." Shannon adjusted himself so his was straddling Mark. "And so do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
